The present invention relates to a packaging container for enclosing products and articles which allows the enclosed articles to be viewed by a purchaser or seller, but prevents the theft of or damage, marring, soiling or contamination to the product. The invention can hold, for instance, a light bulb, stemware, art pieces, cosmetics or other objects.
Present packaging, for instance light bulb packaging, allows purchasers to open the container to view the product, but also allows purchasers to remove a product from a container. This allows a person to remove the product from the packaging container and subsequently to put the product into a packaging container with a different, less expensive price tag, enabling that person to defraud the seller. Furthermore, allowing the product to be removed from the packaging container means the product may be damaged, marred, or dirtied by direct handling.